particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Rally for the Republic
The National Rally for the Republic is a syncretic Darnussian nationalist party formed in May 3272 by the two main nationalist forces of the two territories, Darnussian Nationalist Party, established in Narikaton, and the Rally for the Reunification of Darnussia, stablished in mainland Darnussia. Ideology The NRR stands for three main pillars that would be the basis of the new Republic that they propose. Darnussian Nationalism The''' reunification of Darnussia''' is the main aim of the National Rally for the Republic. This party considers that the two main enemies of the unity of the nation are the Lusitânians, that support the independence of mainland Darnussia, and the Narikatonian nationalists. One of the main points of interest is to recover the status of capital city to Red Stad . For them, the Darnussian nation has been a united entity until the division of the Christian Church, when the governors of Narikaton supported the protestant movement and established an independent island Empire with the support of the mainland Lusitânians. The proposal of the National Rally for the Republic is the constitution of a united republic based on the ideas of the Darnussian Nationalism. Also, they support the compulsory use of the Darnussian language and the prosecution of the "antinational" movements. It's shown on their purpose of National Flag, that shows the republican flag with a lone star representing the only nation that exists in the territory, Darnussia, against the non-national minorities, such as the Lusitânians or the Narikatonites. Interclassism The NRR supports the liberal economy but also the welfare state , that they consider compatible. The main idea of combining this two ideas is to join as much ideologies and social classes as possible in the struggle for an unified Darnussia. This party supports the working class right to work but also the independence of the economy from the State through a commisariat controlled directly by the Party that imposses quotas of staff to the private enterprises. The National Republicans also support a small public sector that safeguards the basic welfare of workers (public transport, health, education...). Conservativism In social matters, the National Rally can be considered as a conservative party. Their morals are based on the Terran Catholic Church, as they support an official and compulsory State religion and they are against "immoral behaviour" like crossdressing, extramarital relations and abortion. This party has also the support of some prominent figures of the Church of Darnussia. As a classic Darnussian nationalist party, the NRR supports a "strong government, strict moral values and limited civil liberties" being considered as authoritarian by some critics although they are not linked with the historical national-socialist formations. Constitutional project The National Rally for the Republic has been promoting since its foundation a project for a new constitution. The proposal was published the day they presented they party to the public authorities. The political principles on this constitution are the following. Article 1 - The Darnussian Nation a United Republic (1) The Darnussian United Republic is a democratic, unitary, constitutional and sovereign state. No part of its territory can be ceded. Darnussia is a member of the Treaty for Establishment of Council for Peace and Security in Artania. (2) The Darnussia is a part of the Artanian homeland. (3) The people in Darnussia and Narikaton are a part of the Great and United Nation of Darnussia. They work and struggle to achieve the Darnussian nation's comprehensive unity. Article 2 - On the Republic and Sovereignty (1) The governmental system of Darnussia is a republican system. (2) Sovereignty is vested in the people, who exercise it in accordance with this Constitution. Article 3 - Terran Catholic Christianity (1) The religion of the President of the Republic has to be Terran Catholicism, based on the principles and loyal to the Church of Darnussia. (2) The religious jurisprudence is a main source of legislation. Article 4 - On the National language and the Capital City The Darnussian language is the only official language and it is compulsory to be known and used by every Darnussian cititzen. The capital is Red Stad. Article 5 - Flags, Emblems and Anthem The national and regional flags and emblems, as well as the national anthem, are the following. This ones are the only official and have to be shown in any official act or autority presence. 5.1. Symbols of the Nation Darnussian United Republic.png|National and Civil Flag darnussiancoatofarms.png|Coat of Arms Darnussian Authorities Flag.png|Authorities (President, Ministers and Military) Flag 5.2. Regional flags DuchyOfNarikaton.png|Regional Government of Narikaton NihatonNewflag.png|Regional Government of Nihaton Kozariaconstitutionalflag.png|Regional Government of Kozaria NewClenonFlag.png|Regional Government of Clenon NewAlkavonFlag.png|Regional Government of Alkavon RedStadFlag.png|Red Stad Autonomous City (Capital) 5.3. National anthem Darnussia will be free You’ve buried my sins In the depths of the sea Carried my guilt far away As far as the East is from the West You removed my transgressions from me So I’ll tell of Your mercy Sing of Your grace Walk in Your liberty And I’ll live in the awesome Light of Your love ’Cause I know that I am free! ’Cause we know that Darnussia will be free! Article 7 - Oat The constitutional oath is as follows: "I swear by God the Almighty to sincerely preserve the republican, democratic, and unitary system, respect the constitution and the laws, watch over the interests of the people and the security of the homeland, and work and struggle for the realization of the Darnussian nation's aims of unity, freedom, and democracy". Article 8 - On the Defense of the Nation The armed forces and other defense organizations are responsible for the defense of the homeland's territory and for the protection of the nation's objectives of unity, freedom, and democracy. Article 9 - State's resposibility The state is at the people's service. Its establishments seeks to protect the fundamental rights of the citizens and develop their lives. It also seeks to support the corporations in order to make real the interclassist aims of out Great and United Nation. Category:Political parties in Narikaton and Darnussia